A Simple Flirt
by LadyMaiden
Summary: What if Sam and Pamela spent some more time together?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This chapter is set in Season 4, in the episode Heaven and Hell, right after Dean and Sam find out that Anna was an angel.**

**I don't own Supernatural, or any of the characters. I'm just making a lousy attempt at a fic.**

**Warnings: None**

**Rating: T, just to be safe**

Sam ran his hand through his hair "Huh. Anna an angel. And one with a death sentence on her head" he thought. Thanks to Pamela's psychic projection, Anna was reminded of her life as an angel, right until the moment she fell and lost her grace. That's why Castiel and Uriel were after her- heaven saw Anna as an abomination, a traitor. That's why she had to be killed.

If that wasn't bad enough, Hell wanted Anna too. After all, she was able to hear what the angels were talking about, and thus know about their next plans. "Why do we always have to get into such a mess?" Sam thought. Then he smirked to himself: "That's right. Me and Dean just have a talent for getting into trouble."

"Hey Sam!" Dean called out. "Listen, I talked to Pamela, and she…well…"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well, even though she was happy to help, she doesn't want in on this anymore." Dean said. "Which isn't suprising, given the fact that the last angel she met burnt her eyes out"

"Yeah" Sam sighed. He liked Pamela- and felt guilty as hell for what happened to her. Pamela had sensed the boys' and Bobby's guilt, and told them right off not to punish themselves for it: "It wasn't all your fault" she had said "I pushed too hard, I didn't heed Castiel's or your warnings, Bobby, to give up".

"Pamela, don't say that" Sam said. "It wasn't….."

"I said Grumpy that it wasn't all my fault- I'm blaming both you and myself" she laughed "but I'm not going to hold any grudges."

Sam smiled to himself. Pamela, even after loosing her eyesight, was as cheerful and flirty as before the accident. She obviously wasn't holding a grudge against them- heck, when she met him again, she took the opportunity to grab his "perky little ass", as she put it. And he took the opportunity to glance down her shirt- which Pamela right away sensed.

"Sam? You with me?" Dean jolted Sam out of his memories.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just stumped with all this...anyways you were saying that Pamela needed a ride back?"

"Yes" Dean nodded "I figured that it would be best you take her, I'll keep an eye on Anna. You can take the Impala" Dean said, tossing Sam the keys.

Sam nodded and went to get Pamela: "I'll be back within a few hours"

* * *

"So Sam, just us alone, huh?" Pamela playfully commented. She was sitting in the Impala's passenger seat.

"Looks like" Sam said, his eyes fixed on the road ahead on them. It would take around an hour to get to Pamela's place, maybe more, considering the fact that Sam actually minded the speed limit.

"Look Pamela, I wanted to say that…….." Sam started

"That you didn't know that this was going to happen, and you're sorry for bothering me." Pamela finished off quickly. "Save it" Pamela waved her hand "I said I'd help you, even after all what happened. Just now I'm smart enough to back out of a Heaven vs. Hell war. I wouldn't want to loose something else." She smiled.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. He glanced at Pamela's legs- they looked fantastic in the tight jeans. He couldn't help but notice that Pam really was a beautiful woman- she had a nice figure and sexy curves, he also thought her hair-do was cute. For a woman with a rocker-type personality, you'd expect her to cut it shorter, but she just let it curl gently onto her shoulders.

"Sam baby, are you checking me out?" Pamela suddenly laughed.

"I…uhhhh…" muttered Sam caught yet again off guard. He should try to remember that Pamela is a psychic, and has the ability of sensing his thoughts-and hormones.

Pamela laughed again "You're adorable Sam. If you're wondering, I find it very flattering that you have a thing for me"

"No, I don't have a….I mean….I'm just..um…" Sam turned a little rosy on the cheeks. He did have a thing for her.

"No no,don't be embarrassed. I admit I've been eying you, and your brother too. You boys are real eye-candy." Pamela touched Sam's hand reassuringly on the steering wheel, as if trying to comfort him. "Not only that, you have wonderful hearts-you really want to do the right thing, even though it's not easy"

Sam smiled. Pam wasn't just some kind of hot psychic-she was a smart person, and had the ability of making you feel better no matter how bad things were.

* * *

Sam pulled up In front of Pamela's house. "We're here" he announced. "Should I walk you to the door or….."

"Walk me to the door, Grumpy!" Pamela said while stepping out of the car.

Sam led her all the way to the front door.

"So Sam, you think you can come in for a while?" Pamela asked, leaning against the frame of the door: "We haven't had the time to bond."

Sam grinned. "I'd want to, I really would, but Dean……he's waiting for me. We need to clear all this…" Sam gestured away with his hand "…up"

"Alright"…..Pamela answered. "You two let me know how things went once it's over.".

"We will" Sam assured.

Pamela then glanced up at Sam's face. Even though she was blind, Sam could have sworn that she was looking into his eyes. "You watch out Sam" She said, as she leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. They were soft and warm. Sam took the kiss in- it was friendly and comforting.

"And Dean better watch his ass too" Pam chided, backing up: "Tell him that".

"I will" Sam answered quietly. "See you, Pamela" He said, as he walked back to the Impala.

**So that was the first chapter! This story will be at least two to three chapters. Review, and let me know if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, set after the events of "Heaven and Hell". Thank you for the story alerts and the reviews!**

" So I tracked down the dead wife, and as it turns out, she belonged to the Russo family." Dean said.

"Meaning?" Sam questioned.

" Legend had it that the family of Russo's were wizards, and they always took their revenge, no matter what. It would explain why three men have died, all from the Van Hussen family-their enemies." Dean announced.

Sam nodded. After Dean's confession at what happened in Hell, Sam's brother had done everything to avoid another conversation. One of those things was hunting- hunting like crazy.

It was Dean's way of unwinding.

Even though Sam had been chasing cases with his brother over the past three weeks non-stop, it didn't bother him. What bothered him was that Dean wouldn't let Sam comfort him, or at least help him talk it out somehow.

When Dean told Sam that he had tortured, after being tortured himself in Hell, it hit Sam like a ton of bricks. He felt angry, guilty for not having saved his brother, and it made him want revenge all the more. He also empathaized with Dean- his brother having gone through such pain made him feel heartbroken and equally sad. It was hard for Sam to deal with, just like Dean.

" So Marla Russo's spirit is killing a man from the Van Hussen family every month- that's her way of revenge for being dumped by her own husband." Dean continued " Doesn't matter if the men are faithful or un-faithful. If they're a Van Hussen, they're dead. "

" But we don't know where the grave is?" Sam asked.

"No. No one knows where the Russo's buried the family members." Dean replied " I think that her grave has been somehow disrupted, you know, maybe accidently, but that could have been caused by a million things, so we have no way of tracking it down. But we do have a solid lead."

" Her dress in the museum." Sam thought out loud. " But how is that supposed to help us? "

" Ah- we'll have a psychic read the clothes, find Marla's spirit, get her to tell where her grave is, and we're good. If she's been cremated, then we just burn the clothes, which could be the only thing tying her to this world. "

" Right. Do we know a psychic from around here? " Sam asked.

" No, but we can have Pamela read them. We'll be going to Bobby's anyway. We're out of supplies, plus Bobby has a hunt there and I told him we'd drop by." Dean explained. "Besides, the next killing will be in two weeks, so we have time."

" You planned this all out, didn't you?" Sam smiled

" Yeah, pretty much" Dean smirked. " So lets steal the clothes and hit the road! "

* * *

After getting the clothes and grabbing a few hours of sleep, the boys hit the road early in the morning. They arrived in South Dakota in the afternoon, when the air was starting to get chilly and cloudy.

" Hey boys, nice to see you again " Bobby greeted the Winchesters who had just arrived. " The weather sucks now, wish I'd stay longer in....."

" Hedonisim? " Dean smirked.

" Boy, I was working a case, a friend in the Dominicans called in a favour. Don't go imagining things, ya idjit! "

Dean and Sam exchanged smiles. Of course Bobby was working a case, but they did like to tease him sometimes. Although not too much- if they overdid it, it wouldn't end pretty.

After a beer and some small talk, the brothers decided that Sam would go get the reading from Pamela, while Dean would stay back to help Bobby hunt down a pack of vampires, and re-freshen their supplies. Sam figured Dean still needed to hunt, while he himself needed to relax. Seeing Pamela again would be just that.

* * *

Sam pondered while driving in one of Bobby's old cars to Pamela's. He hadn't see her since that day she kissed him, although he had called her twice, just to let her know that him and Dean were in one piece.

Sam did feel something to Pamela, he just didn't know how to distinguish it. Friendship? A mutual feeling? A Crush? Love? It was undeniable that Pamela's presence made him happier, probably because she knew what to say in order to make him feel better. But was it just that?

" This visit will probably clear it up " Sam thought, as he pushed on the gas pedel, eager to get to Pamela's before the sun went down.

* * *

" Sam! " Pamela greeted Sam from her front door-she probably had already felt his presence from inside.

" Hey Pamela, nice to see you again" Sam walked up, giving Pamela a big hug.

Pamela returned the favour by- what else- giving his ass a playful slap " You too, Grumpy. "

Sam akwardly stepped a bit back, holding Pam's hands. " It's been a while. I'm sorry Dean just had us chasing hunts around, it got hectic...and well "

" No worries " Pamela waved him off. " Come on in, we'll get started "

" So, did Dean call you and let you know why I came? " Sam asked, closing the door behind him.

" Yes- the spirit of Marla Russo. And?" Pamela crossed her arms and turned her face towards Sam.

" And what? " asked Sam, confused.

" You didn't only come for the reading. It was a good excuse all right, but not the only reason." Pamela answered.

" Yeah....I wanted to see you again." Sam admitted.

Pamela smiled "And?"

" That's it. " Sam shurgged his shoulders: he didn't know what other reason Pam could have in mind.

" Grumpy, you also came to get laid. " Pamela laughed.

Sam opened his mouth. Ok, so he would be lying if he said that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. But he wasn't focusing on it intensely. Or was he?

" I take it I guessed, since you haven't said a word." Pamela observed.

Now Sam was stumped- she guessed? " You didn't read my mind? " Sam asked, still suprised. Then he realised he openly confessed that Pamela was right.

" No, but you see Sam I have two gifts. One of them are psychic abilities, and the other is naturally born into each female- a little something called women's instinct." Pamela smiled. " Alright, show me that thing."

" What thing? " Sam asked, sounding strangely nervous.

" Well the dress. I can't charm out any spirit out without getting it's vibe. " Pamela answered.

" Ah right, of course. " Sam handed Pamela the dress, and followed her to her living room.

Sam smiled to himself. He was already in a better mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

Sam was impressed at how well Pamela was handling her blindness: she set up the needed items for the seance fairly quickly. At first he wondered if he should give her a hand, but decided against it- Pamela was a confident woman, and if she wanted help, she would ask.

One thing suprised Sam- Pamela didn't get rid of the table at which she had conjurned Cas. She had even covered it with the same cloth and lit up the same candles that were used that fateful day.

"Shut the curtains Sam" Pam ordered " And get over here".

Sam followed through that and sat opposite of Pamela at the table. She took off her sunglasses, but her eyes remained shut- she was in a quiet trance, gathering her energy for the seance. The dress of Marla Russo lay on the side of the table. After a few minutes Pamela spoke:

" Alright. Sam give me your right hand. With your left hand touch the dress. Keep your eyes closed. When the spirit appears, ask it right away where it's grave is. I don't know how long I will be able to keep it in this room."

Sam did what Pamela asked him, and silently prayed that this wouldn't end bad. Not that there was a reason that it would go wrong, but he was feeling uneasy.

Pamela started to chant, conjuring the spirit to come to them:

"Spirit of Marla Russo, I command you to reveal yourself before this circle. We wish to speak with you."

After that she began to chant in latin some words, the same ones from what Sam could make out. He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Pamela knew latin- she was obviously a proffesional psychic.

After a few minuts of chanting, nothing had happened. Sam could have sworn he felt an alien presence in the room, but other than that nothing else. Pamela stopped chanting and opened her now white, plastic eyes.

" I can't pin her down " Pamela sighed " She's one stubborn bitch. She knows she's supposed to come, but she's fighting it with all her strength- which she has alot left. She doesn't want to be summoned. "

" What now?" Sam asked.

" Well, there is one more possibility, but it's...."

"Dangerous? Forget it Pamela, we'll find another way." Sam quickly finished off. He wasn't about to let something happen again.

" Aw that's sweet Grumpy, caring about me and all. What I meant is that it's a bit more complicated, I'm going to need to gather some special herbs and odds and ends. " Pamela said, getting up. " Wait for me here, I should finish shopping in about an hour. "

" I'll go with you " Sam offered.

" Always the gentleman, huh Sam? " Pamela chuckled. " You don't need to come- I can manage on my own, I do it everyday you know."

" Right " Sam muttered.

" And you need to rest, I can feel you're tired. Dean really did take you on a hunting spree, hmm?" Pamela smiled " Feel free to take a nap on my bed "

"No, I really shouldn't..." Sam began.

Pamela grabbed her purse ( _how did she know it was exactly there? _) and waved her hand at him to go to her bedroom upstairs. " And I'll get you those two bottles of beer" She called out, shutting the door.

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Pam was already gone. He stood in the hallway, looking around akwardly and wondering what to do with himself. Alright, he was tired - very tired- but he figured he'd just take the couch. Jumping into Pam's bed sounded more like Dean's MO.

But when he re-entered the living room, he frowned. The couch looked uncomfortable and small, at least for him. Curiosity, and tiredness took the better of him- he made his way to Pam's bedroom.

It was beautifully decorated: the walls had a dark pink color, with hints of brown. The room contained a big wooden closet, an adorable, victorian style dresser and a tall wooden shelf, in which were some boxes and books. But what caught Sam's attention was the huge, kingsized bed, that took up half of the room. It had silk dark red sheets, which were covered by a quilt of the same color. There were about 6 pillows, all matching colors. A thin veil hung over the bed, covering the first half of it . That only added to the cozy atmosphere.

Sam carefully sat down on the bed, as if he was intruding- it was soft, not lumpy and hard like the beds in the motel rooms. He kicked off his shoes and lied down, letting out a gentle groan- the bed was abnormally comfortable. _"I should come here everyday for a nap. It would be worth the miles"_ he grinned to himself as he fell into a blissful state of unconsiousness.

* * *

Sam woke up with a start. How long had he been sleeping? He glanced out the window- it was already dark. Checking his watch he noticed that it was already after 9pm. _"I must have slept for like four hours" _he thought.

" Yes it will take extra time Dean......the spirit is quiet powerful for a spirit.....don't worry, happy to help......Sam's upstairs, he's wiped out.....yeah genius, it just so happens he is sleeping on my bed......"

Sam gulped. That was Pamela talking to Dean downstairs. _" Oh Dean's gonna have a field day bothering me about this" _Sam rolled his eyes.

" ......well if you would have come I would have let you sleep beside him, don't worry.......ha ha, okay, I'll call you when we have something.......bye sweetheart. "

Sam heard Pamela's footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly straighten out his shirt and put on his shoes.

"Slept okay Sam? You were out like a light! " Pamela cheerfully greeted him.

She had changed her clothes- she replaced the worn out jeans and T-shirt with a long, flowing, red gypsy skirt, and a tight black tank top, embroided around the neckline. On her neck hung on a leather strap a light/dark blue stone, with symbols engraved on it- probably some kind of amulet.

Pamela looked simple, but really pretty.

" Yes, I slept fine..heh...actually more than fine. Thanks." Sam said.

" I know, I have a comfortable bed. And you looked like you needed a comfortable sleep " Pamela stated, walking towards him. She was wearing high-heeled sandals. " So...your brother just called, and I told him that it could take a while..." Pamela sat down beside Sam on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on his leg.

" How long? I mean, do you think that know that you have everything you need, you'll be able to summon the spirit?" Sam asked.

" It should work. But we'll do the seance at midnight, the time when the moon is up high and the veil is the thinnest between the dead and the living" Pamela said in an exagaratted voice, then let out a laugh.

Sam smiled-he was smiling alot the past few hours. Man he enjoyed being around Pamela. He right then made a mental note to come by more often, if only to hang out.

" So Grumpy, we have a couple of hours to kill " Pamela said, swinging herself on Sam's lap, wrapping her legs around his, and latching her arms behind his neck, " What do we do? "

" Um...well we could..... " Sam was a little stunned by her bravery. She smelled beautiful, fresh. He put his hands on her waist. " You know, you could start by giving me a kiss again. " Sam said quietly, but confidently.

Pam didn't hesitate- she gave him at first a little smooch on the lips, then a deeper one. To Sam, it tasted wonderful- his head started spinning. He returned the kiss with full passion. Suddenly Pam broke it off.

" How about I show you around my house? " She whispered in his ear. She then got off him, and walked to the door.

" Come on, there's some beer downstairs. " She said, smiling. With that she went, leaving Sam sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam smirked. Pamela was fooling around with him. _" Alright, I'll play along" _He thought, as he headed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

" Here you go." Pamela said, handing Sam a beer "Now, let me start by showing you my arsenal in the basment."

Sam's eyes went wide. She had an arsenal?

Apparently she did. Pamela revealed in the basment a medium-sized closet with a small, but fairly good assortement of weapons- some guns and shotguns, a collection of knifes, a machete, a crucifix, holy water, wooden stakes, simply the basics that every hunter should have.

" Well don't act so suprised. I may not be a hunter but I know what's out there, it would be only reasonable for me to be preapered. Of course now I can't use it properly, that's why I stashed it here. " Pamela said.

" But even though you're a psychic, did you ever go on a hunt?" Sam asked.

" Well... there were the few times I went, actually I went three times with Bobby. The first was a ghost- a nasty one, I had to ward it off with a shotgun while Bobby digged. The second time Bobby had a problem with a demon, he called me for some help. And the third was a werewolf."

" Wow." Sam remarked. He wasn't exactly suprised, Pamla was a strong woman. " Huh,I'm amazed Bobby let you hunt with him. I mean, he rarely hunts with me and Dean."

" Yeah well, I kind of asked myself into it, and he was fine with it. I am good you know." Pamela smiled. " I was having some problems and I wanted to get my mind off.... some personal matters."

" Oh." Sam quietly said. He could relate, hunting also helped him get his mind off things.

After a short moment of silence, Pamela suggested to go back up.

Even though her house wasn't big, it was hard to deny that it was interesting. Pamela had plenty of books, charms, conjurning boards and other supernatural odds and ends. She invited Sam to look them over. That appealed to Sam's geeky side, and he imediately started digging in.

" A crystal ball? " Sam asked, looking at it. " Does it actually work?"

" Of course, you just have to know how to use it. " Pamela smiled. " Do you want me to read your future, Sam?"

Sam hesitated, afraid of what Pamela might see, that is if the thing worked. " I don't know....maybe it's better not." Sam decided.

Pamela sighed. " Alright. So, I showed you around, how about we settle on the couch?"

With that she tugged on Sam's arm and led him back to her living room.

" You play guitar?" Sam asked, upon seeing an electric guitar stashed in the corner.

" Yes, from time to time, when the neighbours are out. " she laughed. " I don't exactly play mild tunes"

Sam shook his head and smiled- Pamela was multi-talented, if not a psychic, a musician or a hunter.

* * *

" You know Sam, I know why you didn't want me to go looking into the crystal ball " Pamela suddenly said.

They had been sitting on the couch for a while, talking like old friends and sharing fun stories.

Sam tensed. " Oh, really? "

" I know that you're not exactly a normal human" Pamela stated.

Sam clenched his jaw. Pamela could sense that? Did she know about the demon blood and his powers that he accessed through it?

" Relax Sam. I'm a psychic, and any psychic around you would recognize the strong aura surronding you. " With that she sought out his hand and took it, starting to trace the lines on his palm. " I just can't make out what it is exactly."

" Does it have something dark in it?" Sam suddenly asked- he wanted to know if his powers were truely pure evil.

" I can't deny that, Sam " Pamela camly answered " but I can see that what you have hasn't been given to you on demand, it was given to you against your own will. You have to live with it." she said " You're trying to turn it for the better. And I can also see that you have a good heart, and don't mean to do wrong. " Pamela added.

" You once told me that" Sam smiled, feeling slighty encouraged.

Pamela grasped Sam's hand with both of her hands." You know Sam, I feel that you're really worried about something, but I don't know if I should ask you if you want to talk about it- I don't want to be un-tactiful." she remarked.

" Thanks Pamela, I appreciate the concern....but I...."

"You rather not. It's fine. Me being a psychic, it's hard to ignore what another person feels." Pamela smiled. " That may be why no guy has ever lasted with me long enough."

Sam raised his eyebrows " Really? Being a psychic makes matters worse in a relationship? I thought it would be easier, knowing what the other person thinks....."

"Well that's where you're wrong, at least in my case. Honesty is a good thing Sam, but too much honesty and too little privacy...."

" It can drive you nuts. " Sam finished off.

" That's right. That's one of the reasons Jesse moved out....." she trailed off.

" I'm.... sorry to hear that." Sam said, not really knowing what else to say.

" It's fine, I mean, he stayed with me for three years, and I thought it would be for the rest of my life....." Sam could tell Pamela was still hurting over her lost relationship, even though she had skillfully covered it up.

" And now I'm stuck with this lousy tatoo." Pamela laughed, and then sighed. " Thank you, Sam "

" For what? " Sam asked, not sure what Pamela meant.

"Well for coming to see me Grumpy. It may suprise you but aside from my clients, I don't see much of anybody those days. "

" Why? " Sam asked " You're smart, nice, funny, beautiful....." Sam caught himself. Not that he didn't mean it, but he said it so causally that he thought that Pamela would think he was dishonest.

Pamela was silent for a moment. Then she took off her glasses, and put her hand on Sam's shoulder: " I know you meant that Sam. Thanks "

Sam responded by a smile ( Pamela probably felt it) and hugged her.

He then took the iniative and gently brushed his lips against hers, waiting for Pamela's reaction.

She imidiately picked up the kiss, sliding her tounge into Sam's mouth. Sam responded, pulling Pamela closer to him. _'"Crap this couch is small" _Sam thought, as he shifted on top of Pamela and tried to figure out what to do with his now annoying, long legs.

" Ohhhh Grumpy, you had to start now?" Pamela moaned.

"Huh?" Sam asked, then glanced at the clock: 15 minutes to midnight. They had to start the summoning. He got off Pamela and helped her up.

" We'll take care of this spirit in a second " Pamela said " and then we'll get back to business."

" Sounds like a good plan " Sam smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was ready- four small bowls with different types of herbs were set up on the north, south, west and east part of the round table. "Those are for protection" Pamela explained " I don't want us to get thrown around by the ghost ". Beside each of the bowls stood a large candle. In the center of the table lay the neatly folded dress. It was outlined with some type of yellow substance, which looked like a mixture of sand and powder. On top of the dress lay a black rock, with engravings on it-an amulet. From everything that was set up Sam was sure about one thing- the spirit was powerful and dangerous.

" Alright Sam, I need you to concentrate " Pamela said " Your inner energy will be helpful to me, given that this spirit is very strong. Put one of your hands on the dress, with the other grab mine. And remember to ask the ghost straight away about it's grave."

" Got it" Sam nodded, and again silently prayed that this wouldn't go bad. He had a shotgun rested against his chair and a bag of salt ready, just in case.

Both of them closed their eyes, and Pamela started the chanting. It was only in latin, and from what Sam could make out it was more complicated than the previous chanting.

Pamela had been chanting less than a minute, when the table suddenly shook. That startled Sam and he shot his eyes open. Pamela didn't seem to notice- she was still focused, eyes closed and chanting. The table then started to shake violently, as if the spirit was trying to knock down the bowls that were designed to protect Pamela and Sam.

Sam threw a worried glance at Pamela, but she remained in her current position, not even flinching and calmly, but quickly chanting. Sam suddenly felt a gust of cold air- the spirit was close.

The table was still shaking with full force, when Pamela calmly alerted: " Sam, behind you."

Sam spun around and saw a figure in the corner of the living room. It was wearing a dark blue robe, with an engraving on it-the herb of the Russo's. The figure's head was covered with a dark hood. Sam gulped. Even though the spirit didn't look alarming, it's presence made Sam feel very eerie. Somewhere in the back of his head he was reminded what Dean always said about witches_: ".....man I'm telling you, they're so freakin' skeemy.." _. His brother was right.

" Ask it Sam!" Pamela comanded. The table stopped shaking, but Pamela's voice carried a hint of urgency, or was it panic?

Sam clenched his jaw and said with confidence: " I demand you to show me the location of your grave, Marla Russo! Where is it?"

At first the ghost didn't reply, but then it started to utter some sentences in what sounded like Italian. Damn. Apparently the spirit only knew Italian, but then how did it understand Sam's question? Or maybe it didn't? Sam was thinking about what to do. Should he ask the ghost if it knew English?

To Sam's suprise Pamela answered the ghost-in _Italian_. The ghost looked like it was listening-and then it suddenly vanished. Everything went quiet.

Sam sighed. At least they were done, but he wasn't sure if Pamela got an answer out of the spirit. He was about to ask her when suddenly the candles blew out and the light in the hallway shortcircuted. _"Uh-oh. Not good"_

"Sam don't get up from...." Pamela was cut in mid-sentence when the table swiftly toppled over, causing the precious contents on it to spill.

" Pamela you ok?" Sam asked, rushing to her side. When the table fell over he managed to stay seated, but Pamela fell off her chair to the floor.

" Tell me you have your gun, Grumpy." Pamela responded, while Sam grabbed her and helped her up.

" I got it " Sam said, clocking his shotgun. " Why is the ghost still here, it should have gone back to it's original location! "

" It's strong, and it can stay here for sometime before it tires." Pamela answered, slightly panting.

"So we just have to wait until it wears out?" Sam asked, his eyes wandering around the room, holding his shotgun ready.

" Afraid so. " Pamela said, clutching Sam's shoulder.

Sam's eyes searched out the bag of salt. " I'll get the sal....." He didn't finish. A force pulled on Sam's legs and knocked him to the ground, then swinged him accross the floor-slamming him into the overturned table. Pamela jumped back, startled.

"Sam!" she yelled.

Sam was seeing stars, but he managed to call back: "I'm okay-the salt is half a meter in front of you!"

Pamela knew what to do: she got down on her fours and felt out the bag of salt, and started to make a circle.

Sam groaned. That ghost was pissed alright. He pulled himself up- only to be knocked down again. Sam looked around, but the thing was invisible- no way he would shoot it. _"Crap"_

Luckly the ghost seemed to be ignoring Pamela, who had had already managed to make a salt circle around herself. Sam got up to his knees, but was knocked down right away and pinned to the floor. The ghost started to push him into the floorboards, and Sam couldn't budge._ "Son of a bitch" _

"Sam what's happening?" Pamela yelled, frantic.

" I can't.....shoot....it's.....pinning...." Sam let out a cry. The pain was sharp and it kept spreading through his entire body as the spirit kept pushing him into the floor.

Pamela wasn't about to leave Sam- she ran to his side and dumped the reminder of the salt on his body, hoping that it would disrupt the spirit's power on Sam.

It worked.

Sam felt the pressure, of what seemed like half a ton, being released from his body. He let out a loud groan.

"Sam, come on! " Pamela yelled, tugging on him and trying to help him up.

Sam quickly regained his senses, and even though his body ached, he led them both inside the circle-they were safe.

They were both breathing heavily. Pamela had her arm around Sam's back, and her other hand on his chest: "Are you alright?" she asked, concern coming from her voice.

" I'm fine, I'm fine " Sam said in one breath, and then moaned. He felt sore, but other than that he was sure that he was okay. " Is it still around? "

Pamela was silent for a second: " Yes, but it's getting weaker, in some minutes it should be gone for good. "

" Are you alright? " Sam asked, suddenly reminding himself that Pamela could have been hurt.

" Better than you, Grumpy. The ghost didn't even bother to touch me..."

"....because you're a woman. Right. Well..." Sam chuckled "...at least this will prove to Dean once and for all that I'm not a girl! "

Pamela let out a small laugh, and then they both went silent. They stood in the circle, Sam's arm around Pamela, as they waited for the spirit of Marla Russo to dissapear.

* * *

" Crap Dean, that was one nasty ghost, if I didn't know any better I'd say that it had a personal vendetta against every man on the planet! " Sam was talking with Dean on the phone.

_" Well you're alright, and Pamela too, that's what matters. And you said that the grave...."_

" behind that old church, yeah."

_" But we looked there, there weren't any graves. "_

" They're hidden Dean. Did you notice that there were seperate patches of wild herbs growing in different places? Those are the gravemarks."

_" That makes sense. So when are you getting back? The quicker we burn the bitch the better. And maybe the rest of her family too, to be safe."_

Sam glanced wearily at the clock- it was 1 in the morning. Everything had happened pretty fast.

" Dean, how about I set out in the morning? I got tossed around, I'm tired and I'm acheing. And I should stay with Pamela at least till daylight, just to be sure. "

Sam heard Dean chuckle over the phone. He rolled his eyes.

_" Okay then...Doubt you'll be sleeping though."_

"Dean get your head out of the gutter! I'll be crashing on the couch..."

_"Ah whatever." _Dean laughed _" Bye Sammy." _With that he hung up.

Sam shook his head and sighed. He had scanned Pamela's living room with an EMF meter, just to be sure, but Marla Russo was gone for sure. The only damages in the room were the crashed table, and the big Sam-dent in the floor.

The ghost was obliged to tell where it's grave was, but it was trying to make matters hard for them, and that's why it spoke in Italian. Thankfully Pamela had expierence with those types of ghosts, that's why she had brushed up on the basics of Italian and French: _" Lots of witches came from those parts of Europe, even though they lived in North America " _Pam explained.

" Sam, Sam...." Pamela sing-songed, as she walked up to him. She had been assembling some hex bags to keep them safe. " Whenever I go around you or your brother, there is plenty of trouble. " She shook her head.

Sam sighed: " I'm sorry, I didn't...."

" Sam I'm not complaining! It's my job after all-dealing with dangerous spirits. I just prefer to stay away from angels and demons . "

Sam nodded: " Yeah...well, thanks for your help. Again."

"Don't mention it." Pamela said, and leaned against Sam to give him a kiss.

Sam silently winced-he still felt bruised and sore, but when his lips met Pamela's, he forgot about it.

"And one things' for sure Grumpy." Pamela whispered into his ear. " Such a handsome man in my house isn't going to sleep on the couch. Not on my watch. "

Sam grinned. He started to passionately kiss her, pulling her as close as he could to himself. Pamela dug her fingers into Sam's thick brown hair, and started running one hand up his shirt. Sam took the liberity of running his hands up and down her curvy, sexy body.

Sam then pulled Pamela up-her legs around his waist- and started to carry her upstairs. He ignored the fact that he was still aching, and lips locked, they both made their way to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up at the sound of his cellphone. He quickly threw a sheet around his waist and frantically searched for his discarded jeans, worried that the desperate ringing would wake Pamela up. _"Damn it, where is it?" _he thought, tripping over his and Pam's clothes strewn all around the room. He finally found his pants hanging on the door of the dresser.

"Hello?" Sam answered, while creeping out of the room into the small hallway.

_" Hey Sam, where are you? Why aren't you here yet?" _Dean's voice sounded on the other end, a little peeved.

" I...was sleeping, Dean."

_" You were sleeping?.....Ah right...."_ Dean chuckled .

" Hey I was! What part of 'I got my ass kicked by a ghost' did you not get? I needed a couple of hours of rest! "

" _Oh and since when do you need over 9 hours of sleep, Hm?"_

" Huh? " Sam glanced at his clock: it was 15 past 10 in the morning. Well, he actually got like 6 hours of sleep, but Dean didn't need to know that . " Oh.....I guess, I just....overslept. "

_" You __overslept__? Sam you never oversleep! "_

" Um......" It was true: he was always the first one up, even after late hunts. " Well....it's not a crime is it? Look I'm up, I'm getting dressed and I'll try to make it in 3 hours."

Dean went silent on the other end _"..........You don't have your clothes on? Sammy ha....."_

Sam squinted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose: "Um.....no, no I do, I do, I just took off my jacket and shirt....you know to be comfortable......Dean I'll be there asap, bye."

Sam quickly hung up before his brother could utter other word, or a snarky comment. Dean probably sensed he was lying anyway- Sam's explanations weren't exactly brilliant.

Sam crept back into the room, and glanced at Pam sleeping on the bed. She was laying on her side, her arms gently cradled beside her. The slik, red sheets covered her in just the right places, leaving her shapely legs and slender back exposed. Sam took a deep breath- she looked great. And felt great too.

The sex last night was definitely going into his top ten- as soon as they had gotten into the bedroom they didn't waste a minute, and started tearing their clothes off each other. They didn't even make it at first to the bed- Sam pushed Pamela against the wall, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his lips earnestly kissing her neck and face. He remembered how soft and smooth her skin felt under his fingers, and how she moaned his name wherever he touched her.

He then remembered picking her up and putting her down on the bed, when suddenly Pamela got up and rolled on top of him in a flash. As Sam expected, she was a tiger. If anything, Pam wasn't shy in bed, and nearly as confident as him-if not more. With equal eagerness she felt out his body, straddling him. At one point Sam was sure he was going to pass out from the pleasure that shot through him.

Sam silently walked to the bed and sat down on the side, eyes still on her. He had to go, but he didn't want to. The few times they made love he was going to remember forever- and not just because it was very, very pleasant. It was something more- he had been wondering what, and he finally got it. Pamela was a very close friend to him, one that he would always care about, and one that would be happy to give comfort or spend time with him just talking.

Sam gently ran his fingers down Pamela's bare back. He was falling for her.

Although he wasn't sure if it was going to transform into falling in love, he definitely knew now that his feelings weren't neutral.

Sam didn't want to dissapear without saying goodbye- after all, Pamela had called him a gentleman. He leaned over her and whispered: " Pam? Pam? "

"Mmmm..." Pamela stirred, then turned around and rested her head on Sam's bare chest. He cuddled her: " I have to go, Dean called."

Pam looked up at Sam's face, and opened her white eyes. They didn't freak out Sam - contrary, he found them very suitable for her. " Are you sure you need to? " Pam sighed, putting her hand on Sam's cheek.

" Yeah, Dean is going to get anxious if I don't get back soon. And the quicker we burn the body..."

"...the better, I know." Pam finished off.

Sam frowned at the sound of her dissapointed voice. He decided that a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt- in one move he was laying on the bed under the covers, Pamela still snuggled to him. He wrapt his arms around her. " I'll stay a little more ". He whispered into her ear.

Pamela smiled: " That's what I wanted to hear."

They both silently lay together for a moment, when Pam spoke up: " Last night, Grumpy....was amazing."

" I know, it was great....." Sam smiled, taking a deep breath "... .really, really great. "

Pam let out a small laugh: " I take it you enjoyed my company, Sam? "

" Understament." Sam quickly replied, grinning. " And...um....I don't only mean...."

" The angry sex last night? I know, Sam. I can feel you like me, and for the record- so do I. " Pam stated. " Guys like you are very rare, you know."

Sam raised his eyebrows: " Really? "

" Mhm. Sensitive and kind, but also strong and understanding. And very good in bed. " Pamela answered, with a playful smile on her lips. But Sam could tell she was dead honest.

" Thanks." he mumbled, appreciating the compliment. He didn't get them nearly often enough, especially those days. He gave her a kiss, gentely pulling on her bottom lip.

Pam started to kiss him back: first on the mouth, then moving to his neck and to his chest, planting little kisses on the way. Sam loved it when she did that.

" I have to go....if we start again..." He groaned.

Pamela's hands started sneaking very, very low.

_" Ah what's twenty more minutes?" _Sam thought. In a swift moment Pamela was under him, being showered by his fervent kisses.

* * *

" See you again soon, Sam? "

Pamela was holding his hands in hers. They were standing on the porch of her house.

" I'll try. I'll call you when I can. " Sam answered, sighing. It was already after 11 am- the twenty minutes had streched into forty minutes when Pam insisted on needing help in the shower. _" When you're blind, it's dangerous, you can easily loose your balance in the bathroom." _Pamela justified. Of course Sam couldn't turn down a person in need.

Pamela took Sam's face into her hands and kissed his forehead. " Bye then. Say hi to Dean and Bobby for me. And remember to watch out for yourself."

Sam nodded, pulling her into a hug. " And don't forget you're always welcome, Sam" Pam whispered.

" I won't. " He said. He then gave her a final kiss on the cheek, and made his way towards the car, doing his best not to turn around and go back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam got back to Bobby's in the early afternoon. Of course Dean had to pester him and ask him what had exactly happened when he was one on one with Pamela, but Sam had cleverly avoided telling the exact truth:

_"So.....you got laid, right?" _Dean had asked.

_" No Dean, I did not sleep with Pamela." _Sam automatically denied.

_" Yeah sure. You really don't know how to lie when it comes to women, Sam."  
_

_  
" Look Dean, she was just flirting with me, and she kissed me a couple of times....."_

_  
"Aha!" _

_  
"...but aside from that, nothing more. Really. "_

_  
" You mean to tell me that you slept on her bed, and she invited you to do so, by the way, and you managed NOT to get laid.....oh wait that does sound like you."_ Dean chuckled.

Sam just shook his head and gave Dean a punch in the shoulder.

They had succesfully burnt the body of Marla Russo, and also the other 8 bodies of her relatives, for safety's sake. It took them three nights to complete the hard task, but at least there wouldn't be anymore trouble.

Sam got pulled into the hunter mode again, taking on with Dean any job they came accross. But he hadn't forgotten Pam. He managed to call her over 5 times already- for Sam, that was pretty often. Mostly they talked about random things: Sam talked about the recent hunts and his brother's funny antics, while Pam also talked about her work. Neither of them touched on the subject of their relationship, as if both sides were embarrased or scared to open up. But it didn't take a psychic to see that they both liked each other.

Everything was going fine, right up until Ruby showed up one day. Sam and Dean had been working a case involving magicians, possible deaths using black magic- tarot cards. When Dean had been checking a lead, Ruby confronted Sam in the motel room him and Dean were staying in.

She complained that he was not getting involved in the big war- _" bigger fish, Sam....cut the head off the snake"._ Except that it meant Sam needed to get stronger- drinking demon blood to kill Lilith. He didn't want to. All logic told him that it was wrong, evil, dark, if anything disgusting. Of course he would love to kill Lilith, maybe even slowly torture her- but not this way.

Then, Ruby said something that made him very uncomfortable:_ " just admit to yourself that you like it....that feeling that it gives you..." _Sam tensed, accusing Ruby of not knowing what she was talking about-even though she did.

Sam kept telling himself that he hated drinking the blood, when he actually didn't......he enjoyed the power that came from it, the power to kill evil. Which could save alot of people.

That's why he finally told Ruby he was in- he was going to stop Lilith, smack those demons in the face with the powers Azazel had given him. But even then, he wasn't entirely sure he was doing the right thing, and it was troubling him.

He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

"Sam, you didn't call!" Pam exclaimed, opening the door for him.

Sam found a convinient moment to visit her. Once again him and Dean had visited Bobby, and Sam had told hus brother he needed some time off for the rest of the day. He planned to spend just a few hours at Pamela's, and then return in the evening.

" I know, sorry. Is it a bad time...I can come later...." Sam asked.

" No not all, come on in. I said you're always welcome." Pam smiled, closing the door behind Sam." Dean didn't come with you, I see."

Sam then suddenly pulled her into a big hug, wrapping his muscular arms around her and burying his head in her neck. " It's nice to see you again" he said, taking in the smell of her hair.

Suprise, then worry flashed through Pamela's face: " Sam, is everything alright?" She asked, running her hands up his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

" No...yeah....I just...I'm happy to see you again." He whispered, not letting her out of his embrace.

Even though Sam was the more emotional one, this type of behaviour wasn't normal for him. He was still a guy, after all, and hugging people and telling them he's very happy to see them wasn't par of the course.

But around Pamela he felt comfortable enough.

Pam broke off the hug and started walking up the stairs." Come on Grumpy, let's move to the bedroom." she smiled.

Sam raised his eyebrows. That fast already?

Pamela laughed: " I just figured you'd be more comfortable sitting on my big bed, than on my couch." She then leant over the railing and reached out to Sam, cupping his face in her hands: " I can see you're troubled Sam. "

Sam looked down: " That's why I came. I..." he sighed " I just needed some help."

" Well then come on.. " Pam said, grabbing Sam's hand and leading him upstairs.

* * *

They had been talking for over an hour. Sam shared his concerns about working with Ruby- of course he didn't say anything about the demon blood, but he did admit he was taking hints from her and sometimes running off chasing leads Ruby gave him.

" I figured that you were working with her." Pamela said.

" How? " Sam asked.

" Well, when I came to help you with Anna, I could sense she was a little jealous, believe it or not." Pam laughed " I'd never suspect a demon could be jealous though."

" I had been working with her ever since Dean...." Sam trailed off, unable to fnish.

Pam nodded, knowing what was on Sam's mind. " Sam, here's what I think: so far you're using her and the information she gives you, right?"

" Yes."

" Then don't. Sam, you and Dean are one of the best hunters I've heard of- you can do without her. Maybe the information she gives you saves time, but at what price? " Pam exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

" She's a demon, and for whatever reason she's helping you, there has to be something in it for her- something evil. "

Sam nodded, except he knew Ruby's motives- revenge on Lilith. Something that Dean didn't want to do.

" And Sam...." Pamela took his hand. " Tell me why you're hiding all this from Dean? "

Sam went quiet. It was true, he wasn't being honest with Dean. He didn't tell him he had started to work closely with Ruby, he hadn't even asked what Dean thought about the idea of it.

" You know...he'll freak out, get angry, tell me I'm being irrational, when all I want to do is get the job done. "

Pamela sighed. " Sam look, I don't know much about family ties. I was an orphan, grew up with one of my aunts. But I do know that having someone that cares about you, as much as Dean does, is a blessing. I'd say he shows he loves you when he yells at you. He doesn't want you to end up hurt, much less killed. You know...." Pam paused, not sure if she should continue.

" What? " Sam encouraged " Tell me."

" You should be talking to Dean about this, not me. It's not that I mind or anything, but he's your brother, and the more you keep things away from him, the worse it's going to be. It would be terrible if things got wrong between you just because of a demon, and a lack of honesty on your part. "

Sam glanced at her. The last sentence especially stung, but he knew Pam was right. Things had already gotten tense between him and Dean. He took a deep breath.

" You're right. I think my want for revenge on the demons is clouding my judgement, I want to...make them pay for all they did to Dean. " Sam said, emotion sounding in his voice.

Pamela just stroked his cheek, and gave him a little smooch on the lips: " Revenge isn't a healthy thing Sam. It just stirs up anger and misunderstanding. Now I'm not saying that chasing demons is wrong, but you need to distance yourself from it. Don't make it so personal. Your brother's alive, and that's what matters. "

Sam managed a smile. Part of him agreed with Pamela, while the other part still yearned for payback.

They sat quietly for a few moments, when Pam spoke up: " We've been talking for a while. Do you want to go to the kitchen grab some food? " she  
asked.

" Sure." Sam answered quietly, grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rated a stronger T.**

**I hope you enjoy it, it was a bit hard for me to write. A thank you to DeanCasLover for the tips ;)**

"So, what would you like?" Pam asked, outstreching her hands. " Feel free to take whatever you want out of the fridge. I'm not that hungry. "

Sam glanced around the kitchen: " Nah...I'm actually not hungry too. Something to drink..."

Pam held up her index finger and walked towards a cupboard, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

" Let me. " Sam approached her, taking the bottle. He was standing very near Pam, their bodies barely touching. His face was only milimeters away from hers.

He leant over and kissed her- first he gentely brushed his lips against hers, then he slid his tounge inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. He put down the bottle on the counter and placed his hands on Pam's waist, moving his lips down to her neck, shoulder and just above her breasts.

Pam let out soft moans- she was enjoying it. Her arms wrapped around the younger Winchester's neck. " Put me up on the counter, Sam." she whispered.

Sam wasted no time- with his strong arms he placed Pam on the counter in a sitting position, facing his standing figure. Sam moved closer and lifted her legs, so that she could wrap them around his waist. Even though Pamela was sitting on a high counter, Sam was still slighty taller than her.

Pam's hands started to struggle with Sam's buttoned up, flannel shirt. She finally got annoyed and yanked at it, ripping off most of the buttons and letting it slide down to the floor. To her fustration, he was wearing a T-shirt underneath. Pam groaned and pulled it over his head.

Sam took off Pam's black, tight T-shirt, revealing her beautiful breasts placed in a purple, lacy bra. Sam jerked Pam closer, so that her chest was pressed against his. They started to make out again, parting their mouths only to gasp for breath.

For a brief second Pam wondered if the blinds were drawn in the kitchen windows- her nieghbours might easily see them. She quickly discarded the thought, telling herself that at the worst the neighbours will have something more to gossip about. Instead Pam concentrated on unbuckling Sam's pants belt.

Sam on the other hand unhooked Pam's bra and causally threw it aside.

"Damn it Sam, are all your clothes annoying?" Pam grumbled. Of all things his belt got stuck, and she couldn't unlatch it.

Sam just laughed and quickly took care of the problem. In the meantime Pam scrambled out of her jeans.

" Mmmm, god you're amazing." Sam mumbled into Pamela's ear.

Pam gasped: " Right back at you, Grumpy." she breathed, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

* * *

After the sex in the kitchen, Sam announced that he had to go. But of course he didn't make it to the front door. Instead he and Pam somehow landed in the living room on the small couch.

It was obvious that the couch didn't survive.

"Never mind Sam, I always thought I needed a new one. " Pam smiled.

Sam laughed. They were laying beside each other on the living room floor, since the couch gave away. Both of them were half dressed- Sam had his pants on, while Pam was in her panties and bra.

Pam ran her hand though Sam's hair: " Have to go back to work? " she asked.

" Yeah " Sam sighed, sitting up. At this point it wasn't about Dean finding out. It was about needing to get back to saving the world, stopping the apocalypse. Sam smirked to himself. My what a fun and fruitful job that was.

Pam ran her hand up Sam's bare back, and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Just remember what I told you, Sam." she said. " Don't work yourself up. Don't let it get the better of you. "

Sam nodded, then gave her a kiss on the lips before standing up.

" Sam? If you could just find the rest of my clothes for me before you go, that would be great." Pam said, getting up to her feet too.

" Sure. " Sam grinned, and went off to hunt for her clothes.

* * *

Things only got worse. Apocaplypse-wise and Dean-wise.

Sam hated the siren for making him say the things he did to Dean. Those were his exact thoughts-even though somewhat exaggerated, they were. Sam honestly thought that Dean got weaker as a hunter, ever since he came back from the pit. He didn't blame Dean for that-how could he? His brother had been through hell-literally. That would leave a mark on anyone, even his tough brother, who was the best in his profession.

That's why Sam now thought he was the better hunter. But still he didn't belittle Dean- after all, half of his training as a hunter came from his older brother. The siren twisted alot of the things he said, making Sam sound like he hated Dean, despised him. Sure he had issues with him- Dean had the tendency to boss him around, like a little kid brother- but he still loved him, and couldn't imagine not being around him.

But things were getting tense, and complicated. Sam regretted not telling Dean about Ruby, like Pam advised him to. He kept putting it off, afraid of his brothers' reaction, but now he saw that hiding and lying didn't pay- it only got worse, and Sam could see Dean felt even more hurt by his actions.

_"Too late to fix that now" _he thought. He was sorry for the way he was acting. He should have told Dean flat out what he thought, why he was working with Ruby, what he thought he had to do in order to stop the mess they somehow kept getting thrown back into. It would probably hurt his brother too, but at least it was the truth.

But now Dean got the wrong idea from what he said because of the siren, and Sam didn't know if openly admitting and explaining everything was a good idea, at least at this point. He needed his brother, they needed to stick together. He couldn't risk another misunderstanding or Dean walking away.

Sam swore to himself that once this apocalypse crap was all over, he would do everything to fix his broken relationship with Dean.

Meanwhile they had stumbled onto Allastair, of all things, when working a seemingly simple gig. It turned out that a seal was at stake- a reaper had gone missing, and someone needed to save it from getting killed.

Dean had the brilliant idea of becoming a ghost- meaning astral projection, ripping their souls out of their bodies. It was dangerous. If anything happened to their bodies, they would be stuck in the spirit world forever. But it was the only way.

That's why Sam suggested calling Pamela- if they were to do something stupid, at least they should do it while being overseen by a proffesional.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam speed dialed Pam's number.

_"Hello?" _Pamela's voice sounded on the other end.

" Hey Pamela, it's Sam "

_" Sam, hi! You haven't called me for a while. " _Pam said with a hint of annoyance.

" I know, I'm sorry, I hadn't had the time..."

_" It's ok, I bet you were busy. Last time we met I didn't scare you off, now did I?_

Sam smiled to himself: " No, of course not. " He went back to his last visit- it was wonderful, and he hoped to repeat it soon.

_" So tell me, what's kicking Grumpy? "_

Sam was quiet for a second, before he mustered up the courage to talk: " Me and Dean, we need your help." He knew Pamela didn't want to have anything to do with the angels, or the demons, but the situation was urgent, and Pam was the best psychic avaliable.

Pam laughed on the other end: _" Sam you sound scared to ask me for help. I told you I'm always happy..."_

"It has to do with demons, and in a way with angels too. " Sam blurted.

Now Pam went quiet. Sam heard a loud sigh on the other end: _" Sam, you know that I don't want in on anymore of this. Too dangerous. I can help you with anything, unless there are angels and demons involved in it. I'm sure there is someone else."_

" Except that you're one of the best psychics we have met in years, Pam. We're running on a tight scedule, and you happen to be the closest to us."

Pam let out another sigh: _" Tell me more then."_

Sam explained about the seals, about how they needed to save a reaper, and that someone needed to preform a spell so that they could take their spirits out of their bodies.

" One spell, that's all we're asking "

It was silent on the other end for a moment. Finally Pamela said:

_" Alright. But only because you two are the hottest men I've ever laid my eyes on. " _She joked.

* * *

Dean drove off to get Pam, in spite of Sam's pleas not to.

For one, Sam didn't want Dean driving after suffering a blow on the head, thanks to Allastair. And two: Sam wanted to see Pam as soon as possible. He realised he was missing her: her comfort and reassurances, her humor and cheery being, her kindness towards him.

He admitted to himself that he missed her touch, and the feel of her body against his. His feelings toward her had started to have something to do with love- in a minor part but still- and a very strong feeling of mutual passion and friendship.

He wondered if it would be ever possible for them to be a couple. Even though Pam was possibly 5 years older than him, they somehow fitted together and seemed to understand each other. If anything, they could have a nice, free relationship, without any serious strings attached. Even if they did break up, he could still see him and Pam as good friends.

_" Yeah right " _Sam thought. It just wasn't realistic. Sam knew that once he started caring about someone a little more, then automatically that person is a target, like Dean or Bobby. Heck, even Ruby was a target, not that Sam cared about her, but just because she teamed up with him.

The last thing he wanted was for Pam to get hurt.

* * *

" I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are. " Pamela said upon arriving at the motel room.

Sam let a smile creep up on his face. It was good to see her. " Well Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes".

" Aww that's sweet Grumpy" Pam cooed, taking off her shades and revealing her plastic eyes:

" What do you say to deaf people?"

Sam cringed _" Aw crap!"_ Why did he say that? But then he caught a faint, half smile coming from Pamela. He knew that that she knew he was really happy to see her.

But Pam wasn't happy being brought back into the _" angel vs demon crap"_ as she put it. Sam could tell she was irritated by it, maybe even slightly angry- not that he could blame her. He was starting to regret asking for her help, as much as it was needed. But Dean was right- if they loose, it's the end of the world.

Pam finally gave in, and told the brothers to draw the curtains.

* * *

" Pam? " Sam asked, sitting on the corner of the bed,

" Yeah Sam? " Pamela answered. She was sitting on a chair, facing the two beds. Dean had gone into the bathroom, so her and Sam were alone in the room.

" I'm sorry for asking this, maybe this wasn't a good idea...." Sam said.

" I'm here now Sam. And I'll help you- your brother is right, the stakes are high. " she put her hand on Sam's knee and ran her hand up to his thigh. " Promise me you'll be careful. It would be a shame for you to leave such a beautiful body un-inhabited " she smiled.

Sam returned the smile, and without warning brushed his lips against hers. Pam reacted, kissing Sam back on the lips.

" Pam, you know...." Sam started, moving away " I....."

" I know what you're feeling towards me Sam. And I think I feel the same way. " Pam said, still smiling, and taking Sam's hands in hers.

Sam shot his eyebrows up. So she also had a stronger feeling towards him. And she just admitted it. He was glad to hear it, and was about to lean in for another kiss.

" So we're ready? " Dean asked, interupting the moment.

Sam quickly jumped back, and Pamela let go of Sam's hands.

Dean's eyes widened, but he didn't comment. It was an awkward moment.

" Yeah, I think we're set " Sam mumbled, not sure of what to say.

Pam simply nodded in agreement and patted the beds: " Lie down"

**A/N: Took me a while to update, but I hope you like this chapter :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Pamela had performed the ritual succesfully, and both brothers spirits were out of their bodies.

" Holy crap this is amazing! " Sam thought to himself. He felt light, free from the weight of his body, even though his feet were firmly placed on the ground.

Dean looked at him with a mix of shock and amazment: " Oh I'm so up feeling Demi Moore. " He blurted out.

" Alright, I'm guessing you're somewhere over the rainbow. " Pamela said. She couldn't see or hear them, but she must have at least felt their presence in a way. " To bring you back, I'll whisper a quotation in your ear. " With that she lent over Sam and whispered:

" You have a great ass "

A wide, amused smile danced accross Sam's face, while Dean looked at him questionigly: " What did she say, dude what'd she say?"

Sam simply crossed his arms: " Nothing " he said, trying to hide his grin.

Dean squinted his eyes at him.

" Really, nothing Dean. She was just testing to see if I can hear her. " Sam defended.

" Ok whatever, let's go " With that Dean walked up to the door and tried to grab the handle- only to have his hand go through it. " Woah! " Dean carefully studied his hand, suprised. " Well now we'll have a hard time getting out of this room. "

Sam just grinned.

" Sam, why do you have that stupid grin on your face again? " Dean asked, annoyed. What was important now was to get out of the room, and Dean wasn't sure how they would accomplish that.

Sam just wiggled his eyebrows and walked straight through the door.

Dean let a small "Ohhhhh" sound, before frowning and following in Sam's footsteps. " Not a word, sasquatch " he said while holding his finger up.

Sam just kept on grinning and together they went off to find the reapers.

* * *

" Rock-salt isn't so fun anymore, is it? " Allastair smirked.

Dean and Sam had found the reapers, but got themselves trapped by Allastairs henchmen. They couldn't get out, and to top it of the demon had delighted himself in shooting at the brothers. Sam couldn't begin to describe how terrible it felt. As soon as he got shot, he felt hot, piercing pain, like if someone poured acid all over his body. So that's how the salt worked on ghosts.

Finally he came back beside Dean, heavily panting. No wonder the ghosts were even more pissed off after getting shot.

" You can shoot us all you want" Dean said to Allastair " But you can't kill us."

" Ah, that so? " smirked the demon.

Sam and Dean shared frightened looks. Allastair sent someone to find their bodies. Even though they had hex bags, the town was small and sooner or later a demon would find them- and Pamela too.

Sam prayed to God that they would get out in time, and somehow alert Pamela to bring them back.

* * *

Sam and Dean focused with all their might on the hanging lamp. If it fell it would break the trap made for reapers. Right in the nick of time the lamp fell, freeing Tessa. In return the pretty reaper unbolted the chain that was keeping the brothers trapped. Just then Sam heard a chant in his ear: _" .....Vis, vis " _Pam was calling him back.

* * *

Sam bolted up on the bed- he was back inside inside his body. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him. Pamela was on a cupboard, hunched over. The demon was holding her with his one hand, in the other he had a knife.

Sam didn't care that Pamela was in the room. Anger took the better of him and with all the power he could muster, he threw the demon accross the room, pinning it to the wall. With fierceness he excorsied it, making sure it would suffer.

He didn't notice that Pam was closely watching with her sixth sense, in shock .

Sam then rushed to Pamela's side. For some reason she was laughing. Sam gave her a puzzled look.

" Why are you laughing? "

" I can't die, not in this town. Look. " Pamela moved her hand from the wound on her stomach. Even though Sam could see the hole clearly, she wasn't bleeding at all.

" No...no..." Sam winced. This couldn't be happening.

Pam patted him on the shoulder: " Quit worrying Grumpy. How about you make me a drink. "

" You need a doctor. "

" Make me a drink Sam." Pamela insisted.

Sam brought Pamela the flask of whiskey. Pam drunk it down quickly, taking a long sigh.

" It doesn't even hurt. I don't feel anything. " She said.

Sam half-smiled, glad that at least she wasn't feeling any pain. He looked once again at the wound. It was incredibly deep, by now Pam should have been dead, if it weren't for the lack of reapers.

Sam felt his eyes water: " Pam...."

Pamela shook her head: " It's not like you stabbed me. "

Sam hung his head, feeling guilt overcome him. Why? Why did people have to die because of him?

Pamela grunted as she tried to get up: " We need to bring your brother back " she said.

Sam tried to put her down. " Pam, take it easy. "

" Just help me over Sam. " Pam ordered.

Sam nodded and helped her over to Dean's bed. As she started to quote the incantation, Sam walked away, trying to calm himself down. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't let her die. If he talked to Tessa then for sure she would let Pamela live, especially since Pam was the one that saved her life.

Pam finished the incantion, and Sam helped her back to the bed.

" Hey, we just gotta talk to Tessa, that's all, get her to hold off reaping until you're better. "

" I'm pretty sure she started up again. " Pamela groaned.

Sam looked down- the wound started to bleed. Heavily.

Suddenly Dean bolted up: " What happened? " he asked, panic ringing in his voice.

" Dean where's Tessa? " Sam desperately asked, hoping his brother would give a helpful response.

" She's...she's...."

She was back to reaping. Sam shook his head. " Pamela, I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this...."

" Damn right I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this! You do me a favour, you tell that bastard Bobby Singer to go to hell for introducing me to you two in the first place. " Pam hadn't lost her snark, even when she was dying. She started coughing up blood.

" Take it easy Pamela" Dean soothed. His eyes were full of remorse and pity. " If it's any consolation you're going to a better place. "

Pamela turned towards him and snorted: " You're lying. But what the hell- everyone's gotta go sometime. "

_" No, they don't. Not so soon. " _Sam thought.

Pam then beckoned Sam to her side: " Come here."

Sam moved closer, so that Pam could talk to his ear.

" I know what you did to that demon Sam. " she said.

Sam's eyes widened.

" I can feel it inside you. If you think you have good intentions, think again."

She started choking up her blood, moaning from agony. And then she was gone.

* * *

Pamela's warning still rung in Sam's head: _" If you think you have good intentions, think again."_

What was she talking about? He had good intentions: he wanted to stop Lilith, save millions, if not billions of people from the apocalypse. There was also the burning want for revenge. True, it wasn't healthy, but it fueled him, helped him get through all the crap that he faced. And Sam's desire to get payback was very strong, and it got even bigger since Pamela died.

Sam deeply sighed . He couldn't help but shed tears when he saw Pamela breath her last breath.

He considered her one of his best friends- and maybe even girlfriends, if they already were on that level right before she died. Why did this always have to happen to him? He was going to miss her, and he only hoped that she was in heaven, happy, if nothing else.

Then reality hit Sam. Pamela wasn't talking about his want for revenge, she was talking about the darkness forming in his soul. _" I can feel it inside you "_

He felt it too.

And he also now understood what Pamela meant- he was doing this to gain power, to be bigger, greater and better. Better than Dean. Better than Lilith. Better than everyone else.

Or was he?

No. A margin of him wanted that power, but he was doing it for the right reasons, he was sure. He won't let it go too far. He'll use the power he has to stop Lilith and get back at Allastair, and that's that. He'll make them pay for Pamela, for Dean, for everything.

**THE END**

**A/N: Yes, Pamela dies in the end of my story :( It's how I planned it out from the begining, and if I changed it I feel like if I would be streching it, making the story sound too forced. ****Please don't flame! Lol.**

**I had a good time writing this, and I just hope that everyone who read my story enjoyed it as well. It was also a wonderful excuse to practice my english :P **

**Please review :)**


End file.
